Ciekawostki i błędy
Ciekawostki i błędy '- ten artykuł przedstawia zauważone przez widzów ciekawostki i błędy w serialu Ranczo. Artykuł obejmuje wszystkie serie. ''Informacje prosimy podawać w miarę możliwości z przypisami do odcinków. Ciekawostki ogólne *W pierwotnym zamyśle, postacie Wójta i Proboszcza miały być do siebie bardzo podobne fizycznie (jako bliźniąt). Zostały zróżnicowane dzięki pomysłowi Cezarego Żaka, który w samym scenariuszu dostrzegł istotne różnice między nimi i zasugerował, aby postacie rozróżnić także, jeśli chodzi o wygląd. Montażyście zdarzało się przyłapywać na tym, że wydawało mu się, iż montuje dwóch różnych aktorów, co jest wielkim komplementem dla odgrywającego obie role. *Pomimo tego zróżnicowania widać, że Ksiądz i Wójt są bliźniakami identycznymi, a różnice w ich wyglądzie wynikają raczej z trybu życia, a nie z powodów fizjologicznych - np. Paweł ma bardziej zniszczoną cerę najprawdopodobniej z powodu nałogu tytoniowego i częstszego spożywania alkoholu. *Jedyną postacią, która pojawiła się osobiście we wszystkich odcinkach jest '''Kusy. *Początkowo rolę Kusego miał grać Robert Gonera, jednak na dwa tygodnie przed rozpoczęciem zdjęć odmówił udziału w projekcie. Twoje Tychy, wywiad z Bogdanem Kalusem, nr 3 / 20.01.2009 *Od I do IX serii Rancza Lucy pojawiła się osobiście we wszystkich odcinkach, z wyjątkiem odc. 88 ''Koniec świata w Wilkowyjach'', w którym pojawia się na nagraniu video z jej zatrzymania. *W serii X, w odcinku 121 Geny nie kłamią, oraz w odcinku 125 "Polityczny zombie" Lucy Wilska po raz pierwszy od początku serialu nie pojawiła się w ogóle - ani jako osoba fizyczna, ani w trakcie videorozmowy na ekranie komputera. *Wójt pojawiał się we wszystkich odcinkach oprócz dwóch: 60 - Włoski rozłącznik i 61 - Honor i zęby trzonowe. *Ksiądz proboszcz Piotr Kozioł nie pojawił się, jak do tej pory, tylko w odcinku 73 - Świadek koronny. * Z powyższych ciekawostek wynika, że Paweł Królikowski i Cezary Żak zagrali we wszystkich odcinkach. * Patryk Pietrek pojawił się do tej pory w prawie wszystkich odcinkach - nie wystąpił jedynie w odc. 10 ''Porwanie'', 55 ''Wielki powrót'' oraz 74 ''Sztuka translacji''. *Dopiero w 4 serii widzowie wreszcie poznają imię Kusego - Jakub. Zaś dopiero w serii 7 zostaje ujawnione nazwisko Kusego - Sokołowski. *Czwarta seria ma swój wkład w akcję uświadamiania kobiet o potrzebie przeprowadzania badań cytologicznych i mammograficznych. Na planie zdjęciowym w Jeruzalu pojawił się cytomammobus z warszawskiego Centrum Onkologii, aby przebadać mieszkanki Wilkowyj. *W odc. 2 Goście z zaświatów Solejuk mówi kolegom, że ma w domu granat po II wojnie światowej, ale nie wie gdzie go schował, a w odc. 47 W samo popołudnie gdy do Wilkowyj przyjeżdża mafia okazuje się, że jego żona pamięta, gdzie go trzyma. *Chociaż Kusy mówi o Weronice Więcławskiej już w I serii, to ta postać ukazuje się dopiero w połowie III serii. *Stach Japycz jako jedyny z Ławeczkowiczów ma zdaną maturę. Ani Pietrek, ani Hadziuk, ani Solejuk jej nie mają. Za to maturę mają wszystkie ich żony: Jola, Solejukowa, Hadziukowa i Michałowa. *Paweł Kozioł, Arkadiusz Czerepach, Jan Japycz oraz Stach Japycz należeli w czasach PRL do partii PZPR. *Paweł Kozioł mówi w serii 6 jako senator w rozmowie z Czerepachem, że z jedną z partii łączy go przeszłość, a z drugą pochodzenie. Być może jest to aluzja do prawdziwych partii SLD i PSL. * Kozioł, mówiąc w 104. odcinku o możliwości kandydowania w wyborach prezydenckich, wspomina o tych dwóch, którzy żrą się od dawna i ludzie mają ich coraz bardziej dosyć. Najprawdopodobniej jest to aluzja do Donalda Tuska i Jarosława Kaczyńskiego. *Biskup Sądecki wspomina, że mieszka w Lublinie, jeździ też samochodem o lubelskiej rejestracji. W rzeczywistości zaś dekanat radzyński należy do diecezji siedleckiej. *Z wielu serialowych wypowiedzi wiadomo, że dyrektorka szkoły ma męża. Ma również dzieci, o czym wiemy od niej samej, gdy przychodzi zapisać je na lekcje angielskiego na plebanię. Jednak w żadnym z odcinków mąż dyrektorki nie pojawia się na ekranie. *W serialu pojawiają się powtórki imion bohaterów: Dwóch Ryszardów: Ryszard Polakowski i Rysio Solejuk. Trzy Zofie: Zofia Steć (babka zielarka), Zosia oraz Zosia - wnuczka Więcławskich. Dwóch Maciejów: Maciej Solejuk i ks. Maciej. Dwie Doroty: Dorotka (córka Lucy i Kusego) i Dorota Wezół. Dwóch Łukaszów: Łukasz Barański i Łukasz (reżyser teatralny). Dwóch Stanisławów: Stanisław Kotecki (posterunkowy) i Stanisław Japycz. Dwóch Janów: Jan Japycz i Jan Solejuk. Trzech Pawłów: Paweł Kozioł. Paweł, syn Pietrka i Leśnik Paweł. Dwóch Piotrów: Piotr Kozioł i Piotruś, syn Pietrka. Dwóch Jakubów: Jakub Sokołowski (Kusy) i Jakub - właściciel kawiarni Kofi & Ti. Dwóch Mieczysławów: Mieczysław Wezół i Mieczysław Miłoszewski (Prezydent). *W serialu pewne wątki powtarzają się, aczkolwiek udział biorą w nich różne osoby. I tak w seriach I-VIII Rancza ma miejsce co najmniej: - sześć pożarów, - szesnaście zdrad małżeńskich lub romansów - sześć pobytów w więzieniu lub areszcie. Więcej w artykułach Pożary, Areszty i więzienia, Romanse i zdrady *Mimo że akcja serialu dzieje się na wsi, tak popularne zwierzę jak kot, występuje tylko w trzech scenach - na drugim planie, łącznie przez 5,05 sekundy. O kocie zaledwie kilka razy się wspomina, jak na przykład gdy wójtowa robiąc prawo jazdy jednego przejechała samochodem. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odc. 9 Odwyk i antykoncepcja (w 14:37) podczas spotkania Lucy z Wezółową. Drugim razem kot - a właściwie jego tułów i ogon - pojawia się na ułamek sekundy w odc. 53 Msza obywatelska (w 36:37). Kota możemy także ujrzeć w odc. 107 W szponach zdrowia (w 9:46) podczas ujęcia prezentującego z zewnątrz biuro senatorskie. * W serialu Ranczo pominięto funkcję sołtysa lub o niej zapomniano. Sołtysi nie pojawiają się nawet na radzie gminy, ani jako petenci w urzędzie. Sołtys został wspomniany tylko raz - w żartobliwym tonie - przez Jana Japycza, co miało miejsce w I serii. * Błędy i literówki zdarzają się nagminnie w napisach końcowych - zazwyczaj dotyczą imion lub nazwisk bohaterów lub aktorów. *Serial kręcony jest zwykle w porze letniej i wczesnojesiennej. Jednak w czterech odcinkach (36, 37, 38 oraz 90) można zauważyć nieco aury zimowej, bowiem w odc. 36 i 38 widać zacinający śnieg, w odc. 37 sporą jego warstwę leżącą na trawie, a w odc. 90, gdy Czerepach i Kozioł schodzą po schodach, widać padający za oknem śnieg. Jedynym odstępstwem od tej reguły jest seria X - ponieważ była ona kręcona w porze jesienno-zimowej i widzowie po raz pierwszy mogli zobaczyć Wilkowyje w śnieżnej i mroźnej scenerii. * Pagony policjanta Staśka w wielu odcinkach się różnią. * Wójt i proboszcz praktycznie nigdy nie zwracają się do siebie po imieniu - wyjątkiem od tej reguły są cztery sceny - jedna z odc. 52 Zemsta i wybaczenie, kiedy oboje bliźniacy godzą się, druga w odc. 76 Tchnienie Las Vegas, kiedy obaj bracia spotykają się w biurze senatorskim, trzecia w odcinku 107 W szponach zdrowia podczas spaceru obu braci przez Wilkowyje, czwarta w filmie Ranczo Wilkowyje, gdy Paweł Kozioł topi się w bagnie i woła po imieniu brata na pomoc. W pozostałych odcinkach mężczyźni mówią do siebie per brat ''lub przez nazwę stanowiska (wójt/senator, proboszcz). * Ilona Ostrowska jest jedyną aktorką serialu, która nie wystąpiła w każdym odcinku, a mimo to jest wymieniona w napisach końcowych każdego wyemitowanego odcinka w przeciwieństwie do reszty aktorów. * Praktycznie każda seria Rancza kończy się jakąś (mniejsza lub większą) imprezą albo podniosłym wydarzeniem, i tak: ** I seria kończy się świętowaniem wyborów, zarówno przez fikcyjny sztab Lucy, jak i prawdziwy Kozioła ** II serię kończy impreza z okazji urodzin Wójta i Proboszcza ** III seria kończy się weselem Stacha Japycza i Michałowej ** IV seria kończy się małym przyjęciem, zorganizowanym na cześć nowej wójt gminy - Lucy ** V seria jest zakończona imprezą z okazji zaręczyn Tomasza Witebskiego i Franceski ** '''VI seria i VII seria' wyjątkowo nie kończą się żadną uroczystością o randze przyjęcia, jednak w ostatnim odcinku VI sezonu ma miejsce kilka doniosłych wydarzeń, ponieważ Wioletka rodzi swoje pierwsze dziecko, dyrektorka szkoły zostaje odznaczona medalem KEN, a Lucy dogaduje się z protestującymi dzięki negocjacjom na plebanii. natomiast serię VII wieńczy spektakularne spalenie na stosie obrazów namalowanych przez Kusego, co miało być dowodem wielkiej miłości do Lucy. ** Serię VIII kończy wielka impreza z okazji wejścia PPU do sejmu ** Serię IX kończy wielka impreza u Solejuków z okazji ich wygranej w Lotto, na której ogłoszone zostają wyniki wyborów na wójta ** Serię X kończą kolacje wigilijne oraz wspólna wilkowyjska pasterka Błędy i ciekawostki związane z odcinkami Seria I * W odcinku 4 ''Otrzeźwienie'' gdy ksiądz, wójt i Klaudia rozmawiają w szklarni proboszcza, przez chwilę nad głową wójtówny widać dyndający mikrofon. *W odcinku 6 ''Racja gminy'' na stoliku nocnym wójta leżą okulary, chociaż ani Paweł, ani nikt z domowników nie używa okularów. *W odcinku 7 Podwójny agent Lucy zajmuje się lekturą ''Konrada Wallenroda'': najpierw czyta na głos fragment, który znajduje się w połowie książki, a chwilę później czyta fragment z samego początku. *Również w odcinku 7 Kusy przysiada się na Ławeczkę, aby delikatnie poddać Ławeczkowiczom pomysł wyłapania psów z dworku. Kusy otwiera Mamrota, ale nie pije ani łyka alkoholu. Jednak w późniejszej scenie, kiedy Lucy zarzuca mu, że pił alkohol, to Kusy zamiast zaprzeczyć, niejako to potwierdza i tłumaczy się, ze "była to wyjątkowa sytuacja". *W odcinku 8 Kozy ofiarne Halina Kozioł w rozmowie ze swoim mężem stwierdza, że jedyną osobą, która hodowała we wsi kozę, była Hadziukowa. Zwierzę to miało być trzymane ze względu na chore na płuca dziecko, zgodnie z zaleceniami babki zielarki. Ponieważ Hadziukowie są ponad wszelką wątpliwość małżeństwem bezdzietnym, jest to ewidentny błąd w scenariuszu. Jedynymi wyjaśnieniami tej wpadki byłyby następujące możliwości: ** wójtowa mogła opowiadać o Hadziukowej - matce Tadeusza Hadziuka (Ławeczkowicz opowiadał kolegom, że w zamierzchłych czasach miał w gospodarstwie kozy, jednak nie precyzuje, do kogo należały - czy do jego rodziców, czy do jego żony; sama Celina nigdy nie stwierdziła, że hodowała kozy w czasach przed akcją serialu) **w Wilkowyjach mieszka inna kobieta o nazwisku Hadziuk i to ją ma na myśli Halina *Również w odcinku 8 wójt próbuje zatrzymać w domu Klaudię, przy czym stwierdza, że na stole czeka kolacja - podczas gdy w Wilkowyjach nastaje dzień, a podane zostało dopiero śniadanie. *Już w odcinku 8 Czerepach, chcąc schlebić swojemu przełożonemu, mówi, że Kozioł nadaje się na posła lub nawet na senatora. Co ciekawe, jego lizusowska przepowiednia spełnia się 5 serii później, gdy w odc. 65 były wójt zostaje senatorem. *W odcinku 9 Odwyk i antykoncepcja w końcówce sceny przeprosin Kusego na ułamek sekundy widać po lewej stronie ekranu łokieć innej osoby, której nie powinno tam być. *W odcinku 10 Porwanie ''Lucy chcąc sprawdzić auto (bezpośrednio przed porwaniem) zostawia '''otwarte' drzwi od dworku. W kolejnych scenach Kusy zastaje drzwi zamknięte na klucz, a jego zachowanie nie świadczyło o tym, jakoby miał klucz zapasowy do jej domu. Mało tego, w scenie, w której odbiera telefon od Witebskiego, znajduje się wewnątrz dworku mimo, iż wcześniej nie mógł się tam dostać. Zakładając, że np. tylne drzwi były otwarte, dlaczego nie poszedł tam od razu? *Również w odcinku 10 gdy Hadziuk i Solejuk planują porwanie, wygląd bloku rysunkowego jest zależny od ujęcia. *Również w odcinku 10, w scenie, kiedy policjant aresztuje Solejuka i prowadzi go do szopy, widać przez chwilę, że kajdanki na dłoniach aresztowanego są całkowicie rozpięte *W odcinku 12 Honor gminy Hadziuk zwraca się do Pietrka po imieniu Piotrek. Natomiast w dalszych odcinkach wychodzi na jaw, iż Pietrek to nazwisko, natomiast jego imię to Patryk. * Również w odcinku 12 widać drogowskaz na drogę wojewódzką nr 802 (Mińsk Mazowiecki - Seroczyn) nie mającą nic wspólnego z rejonem w którym toczy się akcja serialu. *W odcinku 13 Wielkie wybory, wójt powiedział, że on zawsze mówił tak ogólnie, że "będzie lepiej" - podczas gdy wtedy był wójtem dopiero pierwszą kadencję, a mówił jakby był już co najmniej dwie. Być może jest to drobne niedopatrzenie. **Niewykluczone jest jednak rozwiązanie, że Kozioł wcześniej pełnił już inną rolę w gminie (np. był radnym) i w ówczesnych kampaniach tak mówił. *W jednym z odcinków na palcu Czerepacha widnieje obrączka (widoczna podczas nalewania alkoholu), a w tamtym okresie Czerepach nie był żonaty, nigdy nie ma też mowy o jego potencjalnej byłej żonie. Seria II *W odcinku 14 ''Sztuka i władza'' Kozioł wraz z Więcławskim próbują zlikwidować napis "Wójt jest złodziej", który pojawia się na wszystkich komputerach gminnych. Jednak, gdy Więcławski kilka parę razy w klawisze na klawiaturze, na ekranie komputera pojawia się czarny obraz ze znaną dla wszystkich użytkowników programu PowerPoint formułką "Koniec pokazu slajdów, kliknij aby zakończyć". Było to zapewne niedopatrzenie ekipy realizatorów. *W odcinku 16 ''Lokalna rewolucja'', w momencie kiedy Stach Japycz wraz bratem zbliżają się do Ławeczkowiczów, to Stach nie ma czapki, natomiast kiedy już stoi blisko nich, nagle czapka się pojawia. *W odcinku 18 ''Europejski kandydat'' Hadziuk podejrzewa u siebie halucynacje na widok przelatującego nad sklepem Więcławskiej Zeppelina zbudowanego przez Marianka Solejuka, tymczasem obiekt ten w powietrzu widziało wiele osób, w tym Hadziuk dwa odcinki wcześniej nad domem wójta, co ksiądz wykorzystał sugerując, iż to "znak widomy" dla słuszności jego słów. Zatem Hadziuk nie miał powodu do lęku, że znów widzi ten obiekt. *W odcinku 22 ''Diler pierogów'' Kusy spotyka Stolarkiewicza nad jeziorkiem. Jeżeli się przyjrzymy koła są skręcone w lewo, ale gdy Kusy podchodzi do samochodu koła już są prosto. *W odcinku 24 ''Siła władzy'' Kusy podkrada dowód osobisty niejakiego Stolarkiewicza. W tym dowodzie widnieją imiona rodziców: Stanisław i Marianna, z kolei na wydruku listu gończego, który z faksu odbiera policjant wyraźnie jest napisane imię ojca: Antoni i dalej "nazwisko panieńskie matki": Stanisława Ciechanek. Rok urodzenia Stolarkiewicza wpisany w dowodzie to 1971, zaś na wydruku listu gończego widnieje data - 25.03.1973r. Seria III *W odcinku 29 ''W kleszczach terroryzmu'' wyraźnie widać, że Stasiek ma ślubną obrączkę, mimo, iż nie jest jeszcze w związku małżeńskim w serialu. *Również w odcinku 29 Lodzia, Duda oraz Kozioł radzą nad powołaniem komisji specjalnej. Gdy księgowa wychodzi zrobić kawę, na biurku zostawia zieloną teczkę. Potem w zależności od ujęcia teczka jest albo otwarta, albo zamknięta. *W odcinku 30 Fakt Prasowy - minuta 41:40 widzimy że Duda podaje Wójtowi gazetę, po czym Kozioł ją otwiera i widzi dwustronny artykuł pt. "Upadek Obyczajów", kiedy ujęcie kamery jest z góry to widać nie artykuł o upadku obyczajów tylko z Lustra Gminy #2, artykuł o zakazanej miłości Wójta i Lodzi. *W odcinku 31 ''Radio interaktywne'' radio w dworku znajduje się raz w sypialni, a raz w kuchni - nie jest zbyt prawdopodobne, żeby któryś z mieszkańców dworku przenosił je pomiędzy pomieszczeniami (może to jednak zostać nazwane tylko niedopatrzeniem, ponieważ bez tego nie udałaby się intryga przedstawiona w tym odcinku). *W odcinku 32 ''Wielkie odkrycie'' pomiędzy ujęciami zmienia się pora roku. *W odcinku 36 ''Miedź brzęcząca'' wójtowa zdaje w niedzielę egzamin praktyczny na prawo jazdy, co jest wysoce nieprawdopodobne. *W odcinku 39 ''Szczęśliwe rozwiązanie'' Weronika Więcławska twierdzi, że chrzcił ją proboszcz. Biorąc pod uwagę, że dziewczyna miała w tej chwili około 24 lata, a ks. Kozioł około 46, jest mało prawdopodobne, by Więcławska była chrzczona przez 22-letniego księdza, zważywszy, że nauka w seminarium trwa 6 lat. * Również w odcinku 39 proboszcz mija policjanta Staśka przed restauracją U Japycza, po czym wraca się, aby pouczyć Staśka i Wioletkę w sprawie ślubu. W tym momencie samochód policjanta stoi pod trzecim oknem budynku. Jednak po wyjściu proboszcza z restauracji samochodu już nie ma, mimo że Stasiek został z Wioletką w środku. Seria IV *W odcinku 41 ''Sztormy emocjonalne'' Kusy w rozmowie telefonicznej z doktorem o piątej rano mówi, że żona nie puści go z dzieckiem do lekarza, lecz wtedy Lucy nie jest jeszcze jego żoną *W odcinku 42 ''Śluby i rozstania'' na wydruku sondy przeprowadzonej przez Witebskiego widoczne jest pytanie: "Czy wybrałby Pan/Pani obecnego wójta Pawła Kozła na II kadencję?". Pomijając błędną odmianę nazwiska wójta, Kozioł w IV serii startował na III kadencję, a nie na II. *W odcinku 43 ''Agent'''' Więcławski mówi do żony, że ta rodziła Weronikę mając 19 lat, a teraz nie ma jeszcze czterdziestki. Z tego wynikałoby, że Weronika Więcławska ma mniej niż 21 lat, a jest to niemożliwe, ponieważ skończyła studia magisterskie - musi mieć około 24-25 lat. Z tego możemy wyliczyć wiek Krystyny Więcławskiej - sklepikarka ma około 43-44 lata. *W odcinku 44 ''Polityka i czary podczas rozmowy Hadziukowej i Więcławskiej w sklepie na podłodze leży skrzynka z Mamrotami. Szkopuł w tym, że nie są to serialowe Mamroty, tylko jeruzalskie Mamroty z Wilkowyj, które stanowią swoistą pamiątkę z wizyty w Jeruzalu. Może być to poczytane jednak nie za błąd, a za swoisty easter egg, ''umieszczony celowo. * W odcinku 46 [[Dzieci śmieci|''Dzieci śmieci]] na kalendarzu w gabinecie doktora widoczna jest data 29 września 2008 r. *W odcinku 46 ''Dzieci śmiec''i zamiast numeru 46 na początku odcinka, występuje numer 43, jest jednak wersja, w której numer jest poprawny. *W odcinku 48 ''Bohaterski strajk'' wśród osób strajkujących i pikietujących pod urzędem gminy pojawia się pielęgniarka, chociaż w późniejszych odcinkach mówi się wyraźnie o tym, że żadnej pielęgniarki w gminie nie było i nie ma (aż do czasu pojawienia się Jagny w odc. 56). *W odcinku 51 ''Fałszerze uczuć'' podczas mszy, na której ówczesny wójt fałszywie pojednał się ze swoim bratem bliźniakiem, cały kościół wstał, bijąc brawo. Wśród osób zgromadzonych w kościele był Fabian Duda. Jednak podczas rozmowy Pawła Kozioła z Czerepachem parę godzin później, wójt stwierdza, że Duda jest na delegacji w Lublinie aż do samych wyborów. Wiadomo też, że wójt wysłał go na wspomnianą delegację znacznie wcześniej, zatem Duda nie mógł być obecny w tym czasie na mszy w Wilkowyjach, podczas której doszło do fałszywego pojednania skłóconych braci. * W odcinku 52 ''Zemsta i wybaczenie'' Klaudia mówi do Marty, że za pracę semestralną dostaną murowane szóstki, podczas gdy na uczelniach wyższych taki stopień nie istnieje. * W odcinku 52 ''Zemsta i wybaczenie'' Lucy i Kusy spacerują z wózkiem nieopodal jeziorka, natykają się na Pietrka i gawędzą z nim chwilę. Po krótkiej rozmowie Wilska i jej mąż kontynuują spacer, jednak chwytają się w taki sposób, że uniemożliwia to prowadzenie wózeczka z Dorotką - widać wyraźnie, że Lucy i Kusy "zapominają" o prowadzonym przez nich przed chwilą wózku. Seria V * W odcinku 54[[Czysty biznes| Czysty biznes]] Klaudia przychodzi najpierw do matki, a jej fryzura wygląda jak po całym dniu, ma delikatne loki, a gdy przychodzi później na plebanię jej włosy wyglądają jakby dopiero zrobiła sobie loki. * W odcinku 54 Czysty biznes Solejukowa pisze książkę o pierogach, na której widnieje napis "Kazimiera Solejuk". Jednak w odniesieniu do tej postaci, w poprzednich seriach, pojawiło się imię Dorota. To imię pojawia się także w źródłach poza serialowych, np. w czasopiśmie TeleTydzień. * W odcinku 55 ''Wielki powrót'' na plakacie w aptece i na sklepie było napisane "WYBIERZ PAWŁA KOZŁA", mimo że wszyscy odmieniają jego nazwisko "Kozioła". * W odcinku 58 ''Obcy krajowcy'' Wioletka mówi Solejukowej, Więcławskiej i Hadziukowej, że chce urządzić dom weselny. Tłumaczy, że w dni powszednie będzie u niej restauracja, a w piątki i soboty wesela. Rzecz w tym, że w piątki sporadycznie bierze się ślub, a tym bardziej urządza wesela ze względu na tradycję chrześcijańską, szczególnie, że Wilkowyje są dość konserwatywną wsią. * Również w odcinku 58 podczas powitalnej biesiady w knajpie u Wioletki Francesca ma w uszach dwa różne kolczyki. * Odcinek 59 ''Doktor Wezół'''' otwarcie nawiązuje do rzeczywistego, amerykańskiego serialu '''Dr House'. * W odcinku 64 ''Nad Solejuków i Wargaczów domem'' traktor Wargacza ma rejestrację WM (jaką posiadają pojazdy w woj. mazowieckim), chociaż wszystkie pojazdy w serialu mają rejestrację LRA (jak dla województwa lubelskiego). * Radzie Gminy przewodniczyła dyrektorka szkoły, pomimo, że nie może łączyć tych dwóch stanowisk * W Radzie Gminy zasiada policjant, który wg polskiego prawa nie ma biernego prawa wyborczego. * Były wójt został wybrany na przewodniczącego rady, zanim został zaprzysiężony jako radny. * Lucy mówi ze zdecydowanie wyraźniejszym amerykańskim akcentem niż w odcinkach IV serii. Jej znajomość języka polskiego też wydaje się być uwsteczniona w porównaniu do poprzednich serii. * Ponieważ serial jest sponsorowany przez ARiMR, w V serii istnieje bardzo wiele odniesień np. do dopłat czy programów unijnych. Seria VI * W odcinku 67 ''Kozi róg'' Kusy podczas ucieczki przed dyrektorką szkoły ma w wózeczku Dorotkę, jednak jego córeczki nie gra Weronika Kunka/Wiktoria Kunka, tylko zupełnie inna dziewczynka. * W odcinku 68 ''Narracja negacji'' aptekarz Polakowski zwraca się do Pawła Kozioła per "Wójcie!" - jest dość nieprawdopodobne, aby nowo przybyły do Wilkowyj magister, nie pamiętający kadencji obecnego senatora na stanowisku wójta, zwracał się do niego w ten sposób. * W odcinku 70 ''Seks nocy letniej'' Wioletka pije z innymi szampana z okazji zdania matury przez Solejukową, a jest już wtedy w ciąży - powszechnie wiadomo, że kobietom w ciąży nie wolno pić alkoholu, ponieważ uszkadza to płód. * W odcinku 73 ''Świadek koronny'' w jednej ze scen Wezółowa czyta książkę pt. Cukiernia pod Amorem. Powieść ta istnieje naprawdę, a jej autorką jest żona Wojciecha Adamczyka, Małgorzata Gutowska-Adamczyk. * W odcinku 76 Tchnienie Las Vegas Marysia opuszcza na stałe sklep Więcławskiej i udaje się do nowej pracy. Szkopuł w tym, że Marysia wychodzi z pracy w sklepowym fartuszku, na który narzuca płaszcz. * W odcinku 77 ''Przywódce'' księża rozmawiają na plebanii pijąc wino. Kieliszek proboszcza jest wypełniony różną ilością wina, w zależności od ujęcia. Z postępem czasu, co dziwne, wina przybywa, zamiast go ubywać. * W jednym z odcinków VI serii na przekazie pocztowym dla Stacha Japycza widnieje jego adres zamieszkania: ul. Kościelna 2, natomiast w jednym z odcinków serii VII na takim samym przekazie pocztowym umieszczony jest adres: ul. Dworska 7. Ponadto ponad wszelką wątpliwość wiadomo, że Japycz nie zmieniał miejsca zamieszkania, więc jest to ewidentnie błąd rekwizytora. Seria VII * W odcinku 83 ''Model życia artysty'' Czerepach mówi do kogoś przez telefon, iż w Belgii podobno mówią po flamandzku i jest zdziwiony, że po francusku też. Tymczasem w II serii Czerepach sam był w Brukseli, zatem musiał się orientować, w jakich językach można się tam porozumieć. * Odcinek 84 emitowany był w telewizji pod tytułem Słowa senatora. Jednakże istnieje zdjęcie zrobione na planie VII serii Rancza świadczące o tym, że zamierzony tytuł odcinka brzmiał ''Słowo senatorainformacja i zdjęcie pochodzi z forum ranczo.org, a błąd ujawnił Użytkownik o loginie '''zyciak'.. * W odcinku 87 "Ciężka ręka prawa" pokazany jest dyplom, który dr Mieczysław Wezół otrzymał za zajęcie III miejsca w biegu przełajowym o puchar prezydenta Lublina, najprawdopodobniej na zawodach szkolnych (a więc w latach 70. lub 80., biorąc pod uwagę wiek doktora). Jednak imię i nazwisko na dyplomie jest wydrukowane czcionką Monotype Corsiva, która została opracowana w 1995 r.https://www.fonts.com/font/monotype/monotype-corsiva * W odcinku 90 ''Trudne powroty'' senator Kozioł w rozmowie z prokuratorem Jędrzejem mówi, że on rok temu prostym wójtem był, a teraz jest senatorem. Jednak między serią IV (kiedy Kozioł był wójtem) a serią VII mijają około 3 lata. Nie wiadomo, czy senator specjalnie powiedział oględnie i niedokładnie, czy był to błąd w scenariuszu. * W odcinku 90, gdy senator Kozioł i Czerepach po nieudanej próbie dostania się do posła Kowalskiego schodzą po schodach, za oknem widać, że pada śnieg. W tym samym czasie w Wilkowyjach jest słonecznie i ciepło. * Również w odcinku 90, w scenie gdy policjant poucza tajniaków stojących pod kościołem, że znak zakazu postoju ich również dotyczy (de facto jest tam zakaz zatrzymywania się), jeden z nich zwraca się do policjanta słowami: "Posterunkowy, bo jak ja Wam...", podczas gdy Stasiek jest w stopniu aspiranta. Mieszkaniec Wilkowyj stopni rozróżniać nie musi, ale inny policjant z pewnością je zna. Seria VIII *W odcinku 93 Wykapany ojciec Ksiądz Robert mówi, że na plebanii nie ma zmywarki, podczas gdy kilka minut później po lewej stronie kuchenki gazowej wyraźnie widać model Siemens Lady Plus 26. *W odcinku 94 ''Wybacz mnie'' Kinga pokazuje Monice swój film nakręcony przy użyciu telefonu komórkowego, na którym uwiecznione zostało spalenie obrazów przez Kusego, co działo się w odc. 91. Jednakże w tym odcinku, podczas sceny palenia obrazów, Kinga nie ma w ręku telefonu, mało tego, na rękach trzyma Dorotkę, więc nie jest możliwe, aby nakręciła wtedy film, który potem pokazywała Monice. *Wielu Ranczersów w odcinku 98 Zbrodnia to niesłychana, pani zabija pana odnalazło, zapewne nieprzypadkowe, nawiązanie do serialu Ojciec Mateusz. *Również w odcinku 98 Zbrodnia to niesłychana, pani zabija pana, w scenie, gdy w domu Hadziuków trwa przesłuchanie podejrzanych kobiet, Solejukowa - w zależności od ujęcia ma różnie pomalowane usta, kiedy Kazimiera stoi bokiem do kamery, ma całkiem blade, niepomalowane wargi, a gdy stoi en face - jej usta raz są mocno czerwone, a raz delikatnie pomalowane. *W odcinku 99 Los pogorzelca Kusy i Monika wybierają się na wystawę do Warszawy. Pakują obrazy do samochodu, powstaje jednak pytanie, kiedy Kusy zdążył je namalować, skoro wiadomo, że podczas wystawy w Nowym Jorku sprzedano wszystkie dzieła tam wystawione i w odcinku poprzednim Zbrodnia to niesłychana, pani zabija pana Monika dopiero goni Kusego do pracy. Tymczasem między jednym, a drugim odcinkiem mija nie więcej niż dzień, czy dwa. *W odcinku 101 Grecy i Bułgarzy podczas sceny kłótni w urzędzie gminy między Lucy a Haliną i Lodzią, po wyjściu Kusego z gabinetu na biurku pani wójt leżą wnioski urlopowe obu pań oraz trzy róże, które Jakub wręczył kobietom "na zgodę". Gdy Lucy bierze długopis i podpisuje oba pisma, kwiaty są odłożone na boku biurka, następnie podczas zbliżenia na dłonie Lucy łodygi róż leżą na jednej z kartek, zaś na kolejnym ujęciu kwiaty "z powrotem" leżą z boku. *W odcinku 102 Jedźmy, nikt nie woła Kinga rozmawia przez telefon z Fabianem, jednak dokładnie można zobaczyć klawiaturę numeryczną na ekranie jej telefonu (najprawdopodobniej marki Samsung), która nigdy nie wyświetla się podczas trwania prawdziwego połączenia. Widać przez to wyraźnie, że rozmowa została "sfingowana". *Także w odcinku 102 ''Jedźmy, nikt nie woła'' sklep ma otwarte drzwi, pomimo tego, że zarówno Więcławska, jak i Jola są na próbie chóru, co zostało wspomniane przez Ławeczkowiczów. Jedynym racjonalnym wyjaśnieniem tego zdarzenia byłby fakt, że przez ten czas w sklepie sprzedawał Więcławski - co jejednak nie zostało w serialu powiedziane. * W odcinku 103 ''Nie rzucaj ziemi, skąd twój ród'''' ksiądz Robert w rozmowie z proboszczem i księdzem Maciejem oświadcza, że Lodzia i Halina wiodą spór o to, która z nich ma zostać '''wójtową' po odejściu Lucy - wikary popełnia tu przejęzyczenie, ponieważ wójtowa to żona wójta, a nie kobieta pełniąca to najwyższe w gminie stanowisko. * Również w odcinku 103 Nie rzucaj ziemi, skąd twój ród Kinga stwierdza, że nie może wyjechać do USA, bo chce w Polsce uzyskać przynajmniej''' licencjat'. Szkopuł w tym, że Kinga jest studentką prawa, a ten kierunek ma formę jednolitych pięcioletnich studiów magisterskich, co oznacza, że nie można uzyskać na nim licencjatu. *W ostatnim odcinku 104 ''Wielkie otwarcie pobity Czerepach nie ma okularów podczas rozmowy z Senatorem w biurze. Jednak w przeplatanych ujęciach zza pleców Czerepacha wyraźnie widać na jego uszach okulary. Seria IX * W odcinku 106 ''Bardzo krótkie kariery'' Lucy mówi do Moniki, że Kusy nigdy nie był u lekarza, jednak w pierwszej serii Kusy był tam dwa razy. Najpierw po wypadku na rowerze gdy zabrała go karetka, a potem kiedy chciał, by Wezół wszył mu preparat przeciwalkoholowy. Lucy wiedziała o obu sytuacjach, ale prawdopodobnie jej wypowiedź była skrótem myślowym lub przejęzyczeniem. * W odcinku 111 ''Istotny dysonans'', w scenie, gdy Michałowa podaje księżom zupę na tarasie, w zależności od ujęcia zmienia się położenie pokrywki od wazy - w niektórych momentach jest ułożona równo na wazie, a w innych jest położona niedbale, nie przylega dobrze do wazy z zupą. * W odcinku 114 Zamrożony kapitał biskup Piotr pokazuje biskupowi Sądeckiemu stronę internetową michalowa.pl, która w rzeczywistości znajduje się na twardym dysku komputera, co wynika z widocznej u góry ekranu ścieżki dostępu. * W odcinku 116 Grzechy miłości Czerepach zostaje zabrany do ośrodka zdrowia z powodu silnych dolegliwości ze strony serca. W rozmowie z Koziołem, zależnie od ujęcia, Arkadiusz raz ma na klatce piersiowej przypięte dwie elektrody, a raz tylko jedną. * W odcinku 117 Złoty róg Wioletka, która ogłasza wyniki wyborów na wójta, podaje, że w sumie w gminie zagłosowało: 9123 osoby (w czym na Dudę 4422, a na Więcławską 4701 głosów). Jest to w sprzeczności z padającą w odc. 113 Konie trojańskie informacją, że gmina ma poniżej 10 000 mieszkańców. Ciężko sobie wyobrazić, że przy liczbie głosujących w wyborach - 9123 - tylko zaledwie około 800 osób nie ma jeszcze praw do głosowania lub głosu nie oddało. Licząc nawet na rekordową - 70% frekwencję (kalkulując, ponieważ takie dane nie padły), można przypuszczać, ze gmina ma około 13 000 wyborców, a trzeba jeszcze doliczyć dzieci, nie posiadających praw do głosowania. * W odcinku 117 Złoty róg ''można natrafić na żart scenarzystów, sugerujący "telepatyczne" lub inne tajemnicze zdolności Michałowej do pozyskiwania informacji. Kobieta informuje księży na plebanii, że doszły ją słuchy, iż Lucy wyjeżdża na rok do USA do pracy. Później, gdy Michałowa i biskup Kozioł przychodzą do dworku, aby pożegnać ustępującą panią wójt, ze strony samej Lucy pada pytanie, skąd gospodyni się dowiedziała, że zapadła decyzja o wyjeździe - ponieważ było to utrzymane w tajemnicy, a nawet sam Kusy się nie wygadał - na co Michałowa, po chwili zastanowienia, zasłania się tekstem ''"A co, nieprawda?" i do końca nie ujawnia swych "tajemniczych" źródeł informacji. * W tym samym, 117 odcinku, podczas imprezy u Solejuków można doszukać się wyraźnych nawiązań i parafraz kwestii z dramatu Stanisława Wyspiańskiego Wesele. Świadczą o tym przede wszystkim wypowiedzi Kusego, ale i Witebskiego - na przykład wypowiedź Sokołowskiego, kończąca nie tylko 9 serię Rancza, ale i także Wesele Wyspiańskiego: "Miałeś chamie złoty róg, miałeś chamie czapkę z piór...". * Także w odcinku 117 Solejukowa podczas mszy potwierdza plotki o rzekomej wygranej w Lotto w wysokości 5 milionów złotych. Zgodnie z przepisami graczowi, który wygra kwotę powyżej 2.000 zł potrąca się podatek od danej kwoty równy 10%. Oznacza to, że Kazimiera nie mogła otrzymać wyższej kwoty niż 4,5 miliona. Podczas gdy mówi o tym, jak rozdysponuje pieniądze, daje do zrozumienia, że jej wygrana wyniosła okrągłe 5 milionów, co jest nieprawdopodobne. Seria X * W odcinku 118 ''Kto tu rządzi'' poznajemy datę urodzin prezesa Pawła Kozioła (i, co za tym idzie, bpa Piotra Kozioła) - 2 czerwca 1962 roku. Tymczasem w odcinku 26. Zgoda po polsku dziejącym się w dniu urodzin bliźniaków i tuż przed nim, około 20. minuty pokazywane są krajobrazy Wilkowyj, które ewidentnie wskazują, że akcja odcinka dzieje się albo wczesną wiosną (marzec-kwiecień), albo (co bardziej prawdopodobne) późną jesienią (listopad-początek grudnia), o czym świadczy brak liści na drzewach i mgły. Ponadto w odcinku 17, kiedy wójt ogląda teczkę osobową swego brata, przy dacie urodzenia widnieje liczba "09", która jest dniem narodzin Piotra Kozioła, co również stoi w sprzeczności z oświadczeniem lustracyjnym. * W odcinku 127 Dominator podczas telewizyjnej debaty między urzędującym prezydentem a Pawłem Koziołem używany jest ten sam dżingiel - przerywnik muzyczny, który pojawiał się w lokalnym Radiu Wilkowyje. * W odcinku 129 Ochotnicza straż kobiet Kozioł otrzymuje od Wezółowej koniak w smukłej butelce, po czym wraca do dworku, aby skonsumować alkohol. Podczas odkorkowania butelka wygląda jednak zupełnie inaczej niż pierwotnie. Ciekawostki związane z aktorami *Katarzyna Żak (Kazimiera Solejuk) i Cezary Żak (Ksiądz proboszcz Piotr Kozioł/Wójt Paweł Kozioł) to małżeństwo, jednak jest bardzo niewiele scen, w których występują wspólnie. *Ewa Kuryło (Dyrektorka Szkoły) i Piotr Pręgowski (Patryk Pietrek) to małżeństwo. *Dorota Chotecka (Krystyna Więcławska) i Radosław Pazura (Louis) to małżeństwo. *Dorota Chotecka grając w II serii Rancza była w ciąży. W scenie, w której rozmawia na ulicy ze swoim serialowym mężem Więcławskim, zastąpiła ją dublerka Anna Kowalska. *Małżeństwem również są Anna Iberszer (Francesca) i Tomasz Drabek (mecenas Gabrielski) *Aktorzy grający Marianka i Szymka Solejuków (Jędrzej Cempura i Maciej Cempura) w rzeczywistości również są rodzeństwem. *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy), Magdalena Waligórska (Wioletka), Violetta Arlak (Wójtowa) brały udział w castingu do serialu Ranczo. *Magdalena Waligórska (Wioletka) brała udział w castingu do postaci Lucy, następnie do Klaudii. Dla niej scenarzyści napisali rolę Wioletki. *Serialowa "żona" Pawła Królikowskiego (Kusy) - Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy), nosi takie samo nazwisko jak jego rzeczywista żona - aktorka znana z m. in z seriali "Sukces" i "Klan", Małgorzata Ostrowska-Królikowska *Arkadiusz Nader (Policjant Stasiek) i jego serialowa małżonka Magdalena Waligórska (Wioletka) obchodzą urodziny w tym samym dniu (5 stycznia) *Arkadiusz Sokołowski (Muniek Solejuk) i Karol Sokołowski (Zbysiek Solejuk) w rzeczywistości również są rodzeństwem. *Temperamentną ciotkę wójta i księdza zagrała Eugenia Herman. *W 4 części serialu wystąpiła znana i lubiana dziennikarka telewizyjna – Iwona Schymalla, która zagrała postać dziennikarki TVP. *W serialu zagrały dwie statystki, które kupiły rolę na (kolejnej) aukcji z udziałem aktorów i ekipy, z której dochód przeznaczony jest na ratowanie zabytkowego kościoła w Jeruzalu. Jedna z nich zapłaciła za rolę 800, druga 1300 złotych. „Droższa aktorka” zagrała scenę pocałunku z robiącym muzyczną karierę Pietrkiem. *Piotr Pręgowski, grający Pietrka - najmłodszego z ławeczkowiczów, w rzeczywistości jest starszy o rok od Sylwestra Maciejewskiego (Solejuk) i o 11 lat od Bogdana Kalusa (Hadziuk). *Najstarszą aktorką w serialu była urodzona w 1915 i zmarła w 2017 roku Danuta Szaflarska (Babcia Lucy), która zagrała tylko w jednym odcinku, natomiast ze stałej obsady serialu najstarszym aktorem jest Franciszek Pieczka, serialowy Stach Japycz, urodzony w 1928 roku. *Serialowe dziecko Lucy – Dorotkę w IV serii zagrało dwoje (bardzo) małoletnich statystów, Gabrysia i Dominik. *Cezary Żak w jednym z wywiadów przyznał, że woli grać rolę wójta niż księdza. *W serii IX rola Arkadiusza Nadera (grającego policjanta Staśka) została wybitnie ograniczona z powodu prywatnego konfliktu ze swoją serialową partnerką, Magdaleną Waligórską (grającą Wioletkę). *Podczas kręcenia serii X Lidia Sadowa, grająca asystentkę Czerepacha, była w widocznej ciąży. Niektóre sceny z jej udziałem wymagały obecności dublerki - rola ta przypadła aktorce Justynie Orzechowskiej. Ciekawostki z planu filmowego *Zdjęcia do 4 serii serialu „Ranczo” trwały 85 dni. Rozpoczęły się 17 czerwca w Jeruzalu, zakończyły 13 października w miejscowości Targówka, koło Mińska Mazowieckiego. *Wilkowyje to miejscowość, w której toczy się życie serialowych bohaterów. W rzeczywistości ekipa przemieszczała się głównie pomiędzy Jeruzalem – (m.in. plebania, kościół, sklep Więcławskiej) i okolicznymi miejscowościami – Płomieńcem (dom Solejuków) - Łukówcem (dom policjanta Staśka i Wioletki) – Cieciszewem (Uniwersytet Ludowy) – Strachominem (Restauracja "U Japycza"), Rozstankami (dom wójta) - Latowiczem (zewnętrze urzędu gminy) – Hutą Kuflewską (studio Telewizji Internetowej) oraz – Górą Kalwarią (wnętrze urzędu wójta) i Sokulami (dworek Lucy). *Dworek Lucy znajduje się w rzeczywistości w miejscowości Sokule, znajdującej się około 150 km od Jeruzala. *W jednej z ważniejszych w czwartej serii scen „zagrało”: 40 sztuk broni strzelającej, 1 niestrzelający (na szczęście) pancerfaust, 1 granat oraz 1 żółte plastikowe krzesło, pełniące strategiczną funkcję instruktażową. *W serialu pojawiło się też 300 kartonów z komputerami, 40 czerwonych róż, „grających” w dwóch różnych scenach, spalony samochód jednego z bohaterów, podziurawiony od kul pojazd marki Polonez oraz „latająca miotła”. *Zdjęcia do V serii „Rancza” trwały 82 dni. Rozpoczęły się 3 sierpnia w Jeruzalu pod sklepem Więcławskiej a zakończyły 27 listopada w Warszawie. *W drugiej scenie, pierwszego odcinka V serii zagrał reżyser „Rancza” – Wojciech Adamczyk. Wcielił się w postać wojewody Urzędu Wojewódzkiego z Lublina. *Sceny w Urzędzie Wojewódzkim były kręcone w pałacu w Jabłonnie. *W scenach zbiorowych V serii „Rancza” pojawiło się 100 wiernych w Kościele (zagrało w nich prawie 100% mieszkańców Jeruzala) oraz 90 kobiet ćwiczących tai-chi z prawdziwym instruktorem nazywającym się Hai Bui Ngoc. *Trzy dni przez zakończeniem zdjęć do V serii „Rancza” nagrano 400 kaset materiału. *W nowej serii „Rancza” widzowie zobaczyli efekt przesuwanej szklanki i lewitującej miotły, a na planie pojawiły się m.in.: mleczne krowy, chudy pies, 10 kur biegających i 1 kura „zdechła”, rżenie „katowanego” konia a także, jedna… bardzo brudna krowa. *Zdjęcia do 8. serii kręcone były, jak poprzednio m.in. w Jeruzalu (Wilkowyje), Sokulach (dworek Lucy i Kusego), Strachominie (Knajpa U Japycza), Rozstankach (dom senatora Kozioła) i Dziechcińcu (dom Michałowej). Ekipa pojawiła się także koło amerykańskiej ambasady w Warszawie. Jedna ze scen plenerowych realizowana była w lasach koło miejscowości Mrozy, na trasie zabytkowego tramwaju konnego. *W jednej ze scen, kiedy mieszkańcy tłumnie przybywają do dworku, aby prosić Lucy, żeby nie wyjeżdżała, zagrała ekipa „Rancza”. - Seria VIII *W scenach zbiorowych w kościele, oprócz aktorów zagrało ok. 220 statystów. - Seria VIII *Zdjęcia do dziewiątej serii trwały 75 dni zdjęciowych: od 22 lipca do 12 listopada *Sejmowe wnętrza w dziewiątej serii zagrały korytarze Ministerstwa Gospodarki *Redakcję tabloidu w dziewiątej serii zagrały wnętrza Ministerstwa Edukacji Narodowej *W dziewiątym sezonie serialową kawiarnię z Radzynia Podlaskiego zagrała kawiarnia w Mińsku Mazowieckim *W dziewiątej serii wnętrza „Knajpy u Japycza” zostały w całości zbudowane w jednej z hal ATM-u na Wale Miedzeszyńskim w Warszawie. *W jednej ze scen nocnych dziewiątej serii, wraz z aktorami wzięło udział ponad 100 osób, w tym grupa gospodyń wiejskich. Zagrała też prowizoryczna scena oświetlona girlandami, trzy podnośniki, a całość miała oprawę wielkiego wiejskiego wesela *W innych scenach dziewiątej serii zagrał m.in. „bilon odliczony na 3 Mamroty”; taca pełna brudnych filiżanek; 3 paczki banknotów po 10 tys. zł.; drabina, wiertarka, pnącza bluszczu; „pas z narzędziami dla faceta”; wybuchająca skrzynka; ognisko i dymy; 2 reklamówki Mamrota; stojak medyczny z kroplówką; „szklanka zrzucona ze stolika Witebskiego”; napoje bezalkoholowe; parawany; pastylki, które łyka Czerepach; zdjęcia posłów w ramkach; słoiczek z tabletkami, których nie może otworzyć Czerepach, kartka papieru z obietnicą; blaszane dwojaki z obiadem Przypisy Kategoria:Inne